


whipped

by lovedowoon



Series: and they were roommates [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedowoon/pseuds/lovedowoon
Summary: jae likes buying you strawberries.





	whipped

jae doesn’t really cook. thankfully, you’re pretty good at cooking, so you usually take that chore upon yourself. jae does try to help though, by bringing home mcdonalds, or, like today, buying strawberries.

jae himself is allergic to fruits, but every once and a while he buys some for you. _to make up for the fact that you do all the cooking,_ he tells himself. but as he walks up to the fruit stall despite a tiring day, he knows that it's more than that. he’s allergic to fruits, so why has he learned how to pick out the kind of strawberries you like? he walks home with a carton of strawberries and thinks about how he knows the way you like them:  
you like your strawberries with condensed milk, or nutella, or whipped cream. you like them in the sunny afternoons when he gets home, or as a midnight snack while studying, or as an add-on to your cereal in the bleary mornings. and _he_ likes the way your nose scrunches up when one is sour, and how your lips mold around the fruit as you take a bite, and most of all the way you beam at him when he sets them down on the table.

if he’s being honest, jae isn’t a _super_ generous person, and he doesn’t get strawberries for you too often; he needs to use his lunch money for lobster, too. there’s just something about the way you look at him when he brings them home, a pure child-like joy for the small luxury of overpriced fruits. _when you like someone, small things like that just make you happy,_ he supposes.

he fishes for his keys, dangling from a sushi keychain brian got him. "hello?"

he hears a "hey," from the kitchen.

jae takes off his shoes at the door and walks over to place the carton of strawberries on the kitchen table where you're studying. a textbook is open on the table, along with highlighters and jaes' camera. today you barely look up to acknowledge jae, but the strawberries make you lift your head up from your textbook and huff a tired smile.  
"thanks, jae." is all you say before getting up to run some under the sink and get a bowl. and jae's content with just that, he mumbles a "yeah" as he's tired as well and is about to go back to his side of the condo when you call out to him, drying your hands with a hand towel. 

“jae,” you say, walking up to him.

“thank you.” the next thing jae knows your hands are wrapping around him. if your tired smile made him happy, he has no idea how to put into words the way _this_ makes him feel-- how your head somehow fits just right under his chin and how nice your shampoo smells and how he feels your arms slide delicately around him before you pull away. you hug him so quickly he doesn’t have the time to hug you back, but his heart’s still doing flips when you pull away and smile. his thoughts are incoherent at this point, but he manages to get some sort of response out--

“uh, yeah! yeah. no problem.” he scratches the back of his head. if he's blushing, (which he has a feeling he is, embarrassingly enough) you don't seem to notice. you go back to the kitchen to get the condensed milk from the fridge. 

he sighs and walks over to his side of the condo with an embarrassed, cheesy smile on his face. he’ll never get tired of buying you strawberries if it makes you that happy every time.

**Author's Note:**

> yes you do the cookin', yes you do the cleanin',


End file.
